


Even the universe will have some loopholes

by ThurnburryCatta



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, Soulmates, Teen Rating for swearing, that soulmate au where anything you write on your body shows up on your soulmates body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThurnburryCatta/pseuds/ThurnburryCatta
Summary: So you know that soulmate au where you can write on your body and it shows up on your soulmate's body? It has the rule that you can't give names or locations but I've been thinking, surly there's a way to circumvent that and there is.Pretty sure that just describing the location/country you're in wouldn't count as breaking the rules, therefore, you can tell your soulmate your location through landmarks/famous fictional characters or my personal favourites: Stereotypes and Memes (e.g. "I'm in a country where our queen is seemingly immortal")
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Even the universe will have some loopholes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wanted to write cause I was having a bunch of fun coming up with things to describe a country without saying it's name.   
> Also, if you want to use this little idea/loophole, I say go ahead and please tell me cause I wanna read it. 
> 
> Or if this is already a thing in some other fic, please tell me, I wanna read characters being smart-asses and circumventing universe laws.

_"Augh! I wish we could tell each other where we live or at least which country!"_

"Same, this sucks, stupid universe, what's the harm in letting us know where we are!?"

_"Yeah! I want you to know I live in the great country _____!"_

"Didn't come through...though...."

_"Hm? What?"_

"Hang on I just had an idea, tell me if this next part comes through:"

~~~

"I live in a country where we are famous for our baguettes, wine and cheese, a big spear tower and we are very romantic/romanticised and we talk like: HON HON HON BONJOUR MADEMOISELLE"

_"HOLY SHIT THAT CAME THROUGH, ALSO CHRIST "HON HON HON" YOU'RE INSULTING YOUR OWN PEOPLE I'M DYING"_

~~~

"I live in a country where we are infamous for being overweight, having no culture, deep-frying everything, being obnoxious tourists, being so goddamn patriotic it's almost mind melting and we have so many other countries, one is cowboy red-neck land, another sounds like 'fluoride' and the people there are crazy as all shit and we have this one tiny country that according a porn poll at some point had 'Sonic sucking his own dick' as an answer."

_"...Yeah I'm very certain where you are right now and surprise! I'm in the place that sounds like 'Fluoride'!"_

~~~

"I live in a country where ______ came from."

_"Uh, whatever name you put is blanked"_

"Okay so can't put the names of famous historical figures. Alright then, I live in a country that's infamous for that dude with the single line moustache with the red patch around his arm and he did not like jews, also our word for birth control is: _Anti-baby-pille_ "

_"Love how the thing you pointed out most about your country was ______"_

"What can I say? He's the most recognisable thing, you think about my country, you think him"

~~~

"I live in a country that's famous for The ______ Inquisition!"

_"Nobody expects The BLANK Inquisition!"_

~~~

"I live in a country that's famous for pizza and spicy hot meatballs, also the mario bros are the same ethnicity"

_"Oh really? Cool! Also, I come from a country that's rather famous for it's cartels and tacos, burritos, and tequila!"_

~~~

"I live in a country that's always snowing, we fuckin love vodka, we say _Cyka Blyat_ and we had a kinda big thing with communism way back when"

_"Cool! You live in a frozen wasteland too! I live in a country that's very snowy, we're known for being really polite even when insulting someone and our flag has a cool red maple leaf on it"_

~~~

"I live in a country where the weather is always terrible, the people are always kinda pissed off, it's quite gloomy color wise, we aren't as social as a certain country starting with A, in fact, we're pretty introverted and strangers mostly keep to themselves, we famous for loving tea, crumpets, and biscuits, we have a queen who is seemingly immortal and our most famous place beginning with L is a strait up tourist trap. Also, giant clock tower called Big Benconhover"

_"I can't believe it let you get away with 'Big Benconhover'"_

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this was for fun, don't take it too seriously, also BLeAse if there's a fic where the characters do this, please tell me, I wanna read characters being smart and jumping through loopholes


End file.
